Life as we know it
by tribebohemian
Summary: On Hiatus... Life without the virus. How would our favorite characters meet and interact in the real world?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

One of the major points of the tribe was to address the tough issues of life that teenagers go through. The subjects most parents don't want to deal with. Teen sex, pregnancy, suicide, eating disorders, alcoholism, death and then some. These issues were only heightened by the world the kids were hurled into. A world without adults, without rules, without guidance. Obviously these problems aren't exclusive to a virus inflicted world. I thought it might be interesting to take some of the very issues in the show and rewrite them back in the real world. Even with parents around, teens still deal with sex, rape, substance abuse, running away, feelings of isolation... Obviously in this alternate universe there is no virus and no tribes and many of their problems are different. But I hope I succeeded in conveying the spirit of the show. Please don't flame too hard for I truly am a devoted fan and only wish to do it justice. any reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome of course. enjoy.

-One

We are the lost

The one's forgotten

And this time

The future is ours

It's in our hands

We are one

We're the tear in your eyes

We're the blood in your veins

We're the beat of your heart

We're the sweat on your face

We're the ones that you chase

We're the promise that you made

We're the voice in your head

We're the lies that you said

We're the kids that you pushed away

We are...

We're the pride of your lives

We're the light shining deep in your eyes

We're the choice that you made

We're the smile on your face when you sleep at night

We're the best thing you had

But you left us behind

We're the kids that you pushed away

We are...

We're the pain that you feel

We're the scars that don't heal

We're the tear in your eye

We're the reason you cry

We're the voice in your head

We're the lies that you said

We're the best thing you had but you pushed us away

We are the lost

The ones forgotten

And this time

The future is ours

It's in our hands

we are...

We are the lost

The ones forgotten

And we've got

Nothing to lose

Together we stand up tall

We are one

-Simple Plan

Chapter One

Trudy hesitated at the car door. This was such a bad idea. What was she thinking? She would never be able to pull this off. Bray noticed her hesitation as he buckled himself in.

"Trudy?" She didn't look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not going. I've changed my mind."

She started to walk back to her front door. Her new size made her slower than she would have liked and Bray caught her easily. He gently grabbed her arm and gazed warmly down at her.

"Come on Trude. It's gonna be fine. No one's going to care."

"Yes they are. They're all going to think I'm some sort of slag."

"No," He shook his head. "I won't let them."

"My parents do." Her voice was tinged with hurt.

Trudy thought back on that conversation she and her parents had last June. The one where she had to tell them that their beloved fifteen year old daughter was five months pregnant. Most of what was said was no more than background noise in her mind. It was the looks on their faces that she couldn't forget. It was as though they were seeing her for the first time. Like they'd lost their little girl and would never see her again.

"No they don't." Bray tried to comfort her. "They've been supporting you haven't they?"

"They just can't wait for me to give it up, that's all. So we can go on with our lives."

His eyes fell as his placed a gentle hand on Trudy's large, protruding abdomen. He was the one who'd convinced Trudy to come to school though she was ninth months gone. He hadn't wanted her to feel ashamed. Hadn't wanted her to feel that the baby was some dirty secret she had to keep on her own.

"They're just doing what they think is best for you."

"I wish I'd told them sooner, then I could've gotten rid of it." She spat.

Bray narrowed his usually gentle eyes at her. "Don't say that."

Trudy sighed. She knew how sensitive he was about that subject. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared of what everyone's going to say. And they'll all be staring at me and..."

"It'll be O K." He gave her a smile as he took her hand. "They can stare at us both."

She couldn't help but smile at him. Bray was always convinced that life would work out somehow. Through this whole ordeal he'd been her rock, her hero. Who ever it was who'd made the claim that teenage boys shrank from responsibility hadn't been talking about Bray. He was the most responsible boy she knew.

"Now come on," He started to tug her down the walkway. "You don't want to be late on the first day, do you?"

Trudy shook her head and reluctantly allowed him to lead her to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"She's still not talkin' to you is she?"

Lex didn't answer his companion as he watched the long legged creature make her way across the school lawn. Though it had been less than a month since he and Zandra last spoke, the young teen seemed to have grown up over night. Developing in all the right places. It would be a shame for all those new curves to go to waste.

"Maybe you should say you're sorry."

"Shut it Ryan." She was getting closer.

Lex stared her down as though willing her to look at him. Instead she was gabbing on her cell and rummaging through her pink school bag. Pretty soon she would walk right by them without saying a word. He'd never admit it out loud but Lex hated this silent treatment she was giving him. He was still trying to figure out why he even gave a damn about her. She was only fourteen, a Freshman. Still, Zandra had always been ahead of her time seeming light years older than her young face claimed.

Just as he was fighting with the urge to call her name, she looked up and their eyes met. Lex gave her a nod of acknowledgment but she only rolled her eyes and looked past him.

"Hi Ryan," She smiled sweetly.

Caught off guard, Ryan stood straight from the slouching position he'd been holding against the wall.

"Uh, uh hi... Zandra."

If his slow response surprised her she didn't let it show. She only continued to smile at him.

"How was the rest of your summer?"

Ryan gave a quick look at Lex who was now burning holes into the ground with his eyes.

"It was... O K. Yeah it was good."

"That's nice. Well gotta go." She gave a wave and was gone.

Ryan continued to smile slightly after her. He wasn't aware of it but his attraction to the younger girl was quite obvious. Anyone could see that the shy boy had the biggest of crushes on her. He himself made a conscious effort to keep it hidden. Not only was she the target of his best mate but why would a beautiful girl like Zandra ever date someone like himself? She could have anyone.

Lex glared at Ryan. His friend's crush wasn't lost on him though he said nothing of it.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face."

Ryan complied as he looked down. "You know... maybe if you made things up with Glenn... she wouldn't be so mad."

Lex rolled his eyes with a sigh. At the beginning of summer he had all his aces on the table. By some miracle he'd passed tenth grade unlike Ryan who had the misfortune of repeating his junior year. He had an in with all the important groups at school and Zandra was eating out of the palm of his hand. And somehow all that had fallen apart because of a kid named Glenn. He cringed as the name reverberated in his head.

It started with a drug deal. Just a simple scam to get some quick money. Lex wasn't a dealer but he knew where to get the good stuff if he so chose. When he was approached mid summer by two college guys looking for a hook up, dollar signs were all he could see. They were looking to get twenty hits of ecstasy for a party. Lex took their number and told them he'd see what he could do. It was Glenn who mentioned that twenty was the magic number where possession became trafficking.

Glenn went to school in the next town but they all hung out and went to the same parties. He was also the one who apposed going over their usual dealer's head and straight to the top dealer. Some rule about breaking the chain. Lex ignored Glenn mostly because the kid annoyed him but also because Zandra seemed to fancy him.

The deal started off bad and Lex should have taken that as a sign to call it off. First they didn't have enough money to buy the twenty hits. Lex managed to convinced the dealer to give him the ecstasy with the money they had as a down payment. He swore to return with the rest of the money and the dealer only agreed if one of them stayed behind as collateral. That turned out to be Ryan.

Second, when they reached the party Glenn and Lex got the immediate feeling they were being set up by their buyers. Fleeing to the bathroom they panicked and flushed the pills down the toilet. They left the party through the window and argued over what to do next. They had to either return with two hundred dollars or twenty hits of ecstasy. It was Lex's idea to use store brand pain killers and fool the guy. Glenn apposed it but he didn't have a better idea.

Though he was suspicious, the dealer bought their story about the buyers changing their minds. He took his so called ecstasy and gave them back their money. The three boys met up with Zandra at another party as the story spilled out. They still needed to get the money to pay the dealer back before he realized they'd shammed him.

"_What are you going to do?_" Zandra panicked.

"_Quiet. I'm thinking._" Lex didn't look at her

"_Yeah Zandra,_" Glenn glowered. "_Let the man think. If he can't think he can't come up with another of his brilliant plans._"

"_I don't like this._" Zandra continued. "_You screwed a dealer. Anything could happen._"

"_Shut up the both of you_." A slight pause. "_We'll sell the stuff we got._"

"_The stuff from the store?_" Ryan asked.

"_Yeah,_" Lex nodded. "_We'll play it off as x. No one will know the difference._"

"_You think it'll work?_" Zandra was hopeful.

"_Don't be stupid._" Glenn spat. "_No one is going to buy baby aspirin to get high. Once word gets out we're lying they'll lynch us._"

There was a small scuffle between Glenn and Lex then brought on by past animosity and their present situation. Zandra watched them exasperated.

"_Ryan! Do something!_"

Ryan didn't move. Finally Lex shoved Glenn against a wall.

"_It's what we're doing so shut it._" Lex glared at him. "_Anyone who doesn't like the plan is free to come up with a better one._"

Glenn and Lex then went around the party selling pain killers as ecstasy at twenty bucks a hit. Word spread quickly and they soon made their money back. All was well until the dealer, who had since figured out his ecstasy was really crap, showed up with friends looking to kick ass. He wasn't interested in money or excuses. At least not at the moment. Ryan spotted him first and he grabbed Lex and Zandra.

"_We have to get out of here._" Lex led them to the back of the house.

"_What about Glenn?_" Zandra asked looking for the boy in the crowd.

"_There's nothing we can do._" Lex pulled her arm out the back door. "_They're gonna get him anyway. No sense in them getting all of us._"

They took off in Ryan's car, Lex and Zandra arguing in the back seat. She wouldn't forgive him for leaving Glenn behind to take the blame. Even after Lex eventually made good with the dealer Zandra iced him out. That was over three weeks ago and he hadn't seen Glenn since. He'd hoped that with school starting again Zandra would let it go but when that girl got angry...

"Forget Glenn." Lex spat. "She's not worth it.

Ryan didn't respond though he thoroughly disagreed with that statement. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for the affections of that girl.

(For those of you who've seen it, I deliberately paid homage to the movie "Go")


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Amber and Dal walked past their old school building and stared at the High School ahead of them. A group of intimidating individuals watched them. Amber, who was already suspicious about starting ninth grade, stared them down sure they meant mischief. Dal watched as the group finally turned their attention to something else.

"They can't have been interested in us after all." He said addressing his friend's concerns.

"Unless their toying with us."

"Not everyone is out to get you Amber." Dal smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She retorted with a small smile. Then as a new wave of nervousness washed over her, she rummaged through her book bag and pulled out a neatly folded school schedule.

"How many times are you gonna look at that thing?"

She didn't answer as she read the faint typing. "I still can't believe we only have homeroom and ninth period study together."

"You forgot lunch."

"I won't know anyone."

"You know everyone Amber." Dal reassured but he knew it didn't help. Sure Amber knew everyone in their class but that didn't go to say that she was friends with any of them. While she was a genuinely nice person, Amber could be slightly off putting for some. Her drive for perfection and improvement could be hard to take for those just trying to make it through the day without embarrassing themselves. Because of her tendency to be selfless and over compassionate to others, many steered clear of her. It was as though her behavior was a mirror of what they were doing wrong. Some people don't like being reminded that they can do and be better than they are.

"I wish Sol hadn't graduated last year." Dal nodded thinking of Amber's older sister Solaris. "At least I could expect a friendly face."

"Don't worry about it Amber. I know there's rumors about Freshmen having a hard time but I don't think we'll have too much trouble."

Amber nodded at her friend. Dal was the only one she would ever show her insecurities or fears. He was her next door neighbor and best mate. Almost like a brother really. Ever since she'd stopped a bully from picking on him in third grade. Amber the Avenger he called her when teasing. His parents, who were both doctors, found themselves plenty busy with their practice so Dal spent most his time at Amber's. She wasn't the typical girl and enjoyed trudging through the woods with him. They collected frogs and other small animals until she insisted they be set free. They built forts, played pirates, read comics and basically enjoyed one another's company. Being an only child Dal loved having her around more than anyone else he knew.

"Let's just hope our lockers are close together." Amber smiled at his understanding and confidently took the lead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trudy leaned against her locker wishing the floor would swallow her whole. The bell hadn't even rang and already she'd been accosted by more than a dozen of her friends all in shock over her condition. Though they acted like they understood, pity and judgment was written on their faces. They all assumed it was Bray's considering he and Trudy's close relationship. Not to mention how protectively he answered their questions for Trudy's sake. She was so thankful to him. If it wasn't for Bray she didn't know what she'd do. She gazed at him as he knelt down organizing school supplies in his locker. He'd come with enough equipment in his bag for a small army. He looked up and caught her enamored gaze. He smiled back and stood up.

"You O K?" She nodded. "It'll get better. People will stop staring."

"I know." She nodded again. "I just feel so out of sorts. I wish I wasn't so fat 'cause I can't wear all those cute clothes that have come out. Did you see how much weight Neicey lost? She's almost as thin as I was."

Bray chuckled at her random thought. Because of her pregnancy he sometimes forgot how young she was. Sometimes forgot she was only a Sophomore forced into this adult situation. At least she was trying to make the best of it.

"Don't worry. You'll be your old size soon enough." He said thinking of her nearing due date.

As though reading his thoughts she smirked. "You know it will be your fault if my water breaks in Biology."

"What better place to start a new life."

They both laughed over that one. Bray glanced over Trudy's shoulder and saw a familiar face smiling her way towards them. Judging from the girl's eager stride, he guessed that she hadn't heard the news about Trudy.

"Heads up, Salene." He said quietly.

Trudy stopped laughing abruptly. Of all the people she had to tell, this would be the hardest. Salene was her best friend and confidante. The girls shared everything. Well, almost everything. Since Trudy had been able to conceal evidence of the pregnancy last spring, Bray was the only one who knew. Salene spent all summer at equestrian camp and though she and Trudy exchanged letters, not one word was written about the baby. Salene wouldn't be happy when she realized what her best mate had kept from her.

"Hi guys!" The pretty redhead waved. "Seems like forever huh?"

Trudy sighed and turned towards her friend. She watched in slight horror as Salene's face went from gleeful to confused to disbelieving.

"Trudy!" She didn't keep the shock out of her voice. "What happened to you!"

This almost made Bray laugh and Trudy had to elbow him in the ribs.

"Hi Sal." She tried to smile like it was no big deal. "Surprise."

Salene stood in front of them both and gawked at Trudy's stomach. Then her eyes fell on Bray as a subtle look of sad understanding flashed over her face. Finally she recovered and gave her friends a big smile.

"Wow."

"I know." Trudy's fake smile stayed glued on her face.

"Isn't it great?" Bray offered to cut the tension.

"Of course!" Salene nodded. "I just can't believe you two finally got together."

Trudy and Bray shared a quick look before smiling back at Salene.

"We had a busy summer." Bray said truthfully.

"I can see." She gently punched his arm. "Congratulations Daddy."

Bray cleared his throat as Trudy's smile faltered. "We didn't mean to keep it a secret but..."

"Oh don't worry about that." Salene brushed off his excuse gently. "I think it's great." Trudy rubbed her stomach grateful for her friend's sincere words. Salene took her hand. "I'm going to steal her away now. We have so much to catch up on." She smirked devilishly. "Don't worry, she'll be safe with me."

Bray laughed as he watched them go. "See you at lunch." He called after them.

The girls waved to him as they disappeared around the corner. Trudy allowed Salene to drag her into the second floor girl's room. She took a moment to check her appearance in the mirror before turning back to her friend. She was surprised by what she saw. Salene's smile was replaced with a scowl, her cheeks growing redder by the moment.

"Salene?"

"How could you?" Salene cried in as much of an accusing tone as she could muster. Which for Salene wasn't very accusing.

"How could I what? Get pregnant?"

"No! How could you not tell me!"

Trudy's shoulders slumped in defeat. She was already exhausted from the day's exertions and homeroom hadn't even started. She blamed it on the extra twenty five pounds of baby she was hauling around now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep it from you."

"How far along are you?"

Her hands rubbed her bump. "About two weeks more."

"And you've been hiding this since what?" Salene was flustered. "Since February? March?"

"I didn't find out until March and I wasn't hiding... really. I told Bray."

Salene looked at Trudy in disbelief. She couldn't believe this was the same girl who last year was considered the Freshman teen dream. She was beautiful and popular. Not to mention she had the coveted friendship with the boy most of the girls adored, Salene included. She secretly loved Bray going on more than a year now. But she never dreamed he would look at her as more than a friend. Not the way he looked at Trudy. Now the two of them were having a baby. And Salene had lost her chance with him forever.

"I wanted to tell you." Trudy wrung her hands together. "But I honestly didn't even know what I was going to do about it for the longest time. And then you were gone all Summer and I didn't want to write it in a letter. I'm sorry Sal."

Salene sighed and swallowed her self pity. This wasn't about her after all. It was about her best mates who were starting a family. They needed her support and she would gladly give it to them. She scowl faded into a smile.

"It's okay. I am happy for you." Trudy eagerly accepted her hug. "Happy for you both."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By lunchtime Trudy was completely exhausted. She'd tried her best to ignore the rude stares and smile at the intruding questions. She put on a brave face when her teachers paused at her name on the attendance sheet and glanced at her over the paper. Because it was a small school teen pregnancy was pretty rare and she attracted much attention and ridicule. Though she wasn't surprised at the overall reaction, she couldn't help but want to burst into tears. The sight of Bray's smiling face in the cafeteria was enough to wash all of that away. Like promised he met she and Salene and walked her to their usual table.

"I'll get your lunch." He offered as he took her money and followed Salene up to the lunch line.

The cafeteria was filling up with hungry students but that didn't stop him from spotting the pretty blond with the mesmerizing blue eyes. Bray did a double take as she smiled at the dark skinned boy with her. His heart practically stopped at the appearance of a small dimple in her cheek. Her wavy hair was pulled into a simple ponytail and she sported jeans and a plain white tee shirt. Only her black combat boots showed any sense of style. She was beautiful without trying. Still staring at her he knocked into someone and turned to meet cold eyes.

"Watch it!" Lex growled.

"Lex," Bray spoke with a sneer.

It was no secret that the two boys hated each other. They both seemed to represent the extreme opposites of the school. Bray was the school superstar, the basketball team M.V.P. and a shoo in for Prom King. Lex was the hero of the underlings. Those who opposed popularity, lived to be alternative and loved to break the rules.

"Watch where you're steppin' Wonder Boy,"

Bray watched him go with a frown. If he wasn't so intent on being the bigger man, he would lay that kid out. Just to get it out of his system. Instead he swallowed his repressed rage and caught up with Salene.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack! Over here!" Dal waved as the red headed boy slipped through the crowd to the seat his friends saved for him.

"It's a madhouse in here." Jack pushed up his glasses and sat down.

Amber nodded. "I was worried we wouldn't be able to sit together."

Dal looked around as he unpacked his lunch. "I wonder if it's like this everyday."

"I'm not sure." Amber reached into her own brown bag. "Sol said most kids get lunch off campus."

"Not today apparently." Jack reached into his book bag and pulled out his packed lunch.

The three friends stopped in mid motion as they each noticed that they all had the same idea for lunch. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Great minds think alike." Jack smiled.

"I'm sure the food here isn't as vile as it was in Middle School."

"I don't know Amber." Dal took a bite of his sandwich. "I think vile and school lunch go together. It's in the constitution."

Amber didn't answer and Dal turned to follow her gaze. It rested on the crowded table across the room. He wasn't positive but he was sure she was gazing at the golden boy of the group. He was good looking no doubt and charismatic enough. Dal wasn't sure why but he didn't like the way Amber was looking at him. He allowed his own eyes to gander upon the raven haired beauty next to the golden boy before looking back at Amber.

"Amber,"

Jack looked at her curiously. "Earth to Amber." He waved a hand in front of her face and she jumped.

"What?" She looked at them both innocently.

Dal shook his head. "Nothing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex waited outside the cafeteria doors, his arms folded. He was tired of this thing with Zandra and planned on settling it now. She didn't see him as she flounced out into the hall still laughing over something she'd heard. With a flourish he grabbed her arm and spun her around until her back was against the wall.

"Lex!" She cried both impressed and annoyed.

"What have we got here?" He smirked.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

Zandra avoided looking into his eyes. "There's nothing to talk about. Let go of my arm." Her tone was venomous.

Surprisingly Lex complied and his eyes softened. "I've been thinking of you."

"Really? I haven't given you a second thought." She knew she was lying for she'd gotten over her anger weeks ago. She secretly enjoyed driving him crazy like this.

"Come on Zan," He reached up and stroked her cheek. She turned her head. "What's the matter with you?"

Zandra pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"For the last time Zan, I'm sorry about Glenn. It couldn't be helped." There was a pause as she refused to look at him. Lex growled. "You had a thing about the guy, is that it?"

"No." She said in mock horror at the idea.

"Then stop this. Someone had to go down and if he were in my shoes he woulda done the same thing."

Zandra sighed and finally met his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes set in a handsome face. If only he wasn't always such a forceful jerk. He let his bad side completely obliterate what was good about him. She couldn't help the way she felt about him. She knew he was the one the moment she laid eyes on him. It was at a Basketball game last year. She was there with friends and spied him snogging with some slag under the bleachers. He looked up from his current lady of interest and seeing Zandra he winked at her. Maybe she was young and naive but she found his bad boy image to be irresistible.

"Now," He said softly. "Are you gonna give up this game and forgive me or what?"

Zandra paused before nodding. "Okay. I forgive you."

Lex smirked and leaned in to kiss her but she deftly dodged him and started down the hall. Turning to him she smiled.

"I said I forgive you about Glenn. You'll have to try harder for a kiss."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the last bell rang Trudy was dead on her feet. What had started as indigestion after lunch had blown up into severe cramping. She steadied herself against a locker as she made her way through the hall. Kids raced past her and she was fine with letting them go ahead of her. Though walking helped the cramping, all she wanted to do was lie down with a hot water bottle to ease the discomfort. She absently thought about whether the indigestion had started before lunch and vaguely remembered feeling uncomfortable the night before. She finally made it outside where she saw Bray and Salene chatting with friends. She joined them and tried to ignore the fact that her presence had squelched the conversation. Bray placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and smiled at their friends.

"Talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Bray, Salene... Trudy."

She nodded at them as Salene studied her face with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Trudy smiled her best for her friend. "I'm fine. Long day."

Satisfied with that answer, Salene turned to Bray. "I have to pick up the little ones from the Middle school. You guys wanna walk me?"

"Sure," Bray nodded.

Though she was tired, Trudy nodded and they set off. The two schools sat next to each other with only a bit of brush between them. It was a short stroll but too long for someone carrying an extra twenty something pounds from her abdomen. Trudy tried to keep her fatigue unnoticeable and not lag behind. Bray and Salene seemed engaged in some conversation or other but Trudy didn't hear a word of it. She simply told herself that it was just a few steps to the flagpole. And when they reached the flagpole it was a few more steps to the memorial statue. Finally at the statue, she leaned against it and tried to bear down on the cramp ripping through her lower back. Bray finally seemed to take noticed of Trudy's discomfort and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Salene, we'll wait here while you run and fetch the kids." When she was out of earshot he turned back to Trudy, leaning in close. "Trude? Are you okay?"

She tried to nod but he could see the pained expression on her face.

"Trudy what is it? Is it the baby?"

"I'm tired." She said quietly. "I just want to lie down is all."

Bray nodded and rubbed her back gently now feeling guilty for momentarily forgetting his responsibility to her. It took Salene less than ten minutes to round up her charges but it seemed like an eternity to the couple at the statue. Trudy could feel the eyes of the younger kids staring at her stomach but she didn't care. She just wanted out of there. For some reason her cramps were getting worse by the minute. She should have listened to her mom and stayed home until the baby was born.

"Back." Salene came running over followed by three young kids. She pointed to each of them. "Patsy, Paul and Cloe."

Bray smiled at them. "These ones are new. When did they move in?"

"Beginning of July. Bonnie and her brother Jess went back to their mother." Salene's parents started taking in foster kids as soon as her three older siblings moved out. They couldn't stand the empty nest syndrome and loved the feeling of a full house. "They're all in the fifth grade."

"Nice to meet you." Bray smiled again.

Patsy made a face at Trudy's stomach. "I know what that is. That's a baby." She signed to her brother.

Bray gave Salene a look. "Is he deaf?"

"Yes, but he has a hearing aid and he can lipread."

"He prefers to sign." Patsy popped in not missing what they said.

Quietly Cloe slipped away something catching her eye. No one noticed. Bray gave Trudy, who hadn't said a word, a worried look.

"I think we better go Salene. I have to get her home."

Salene followed his gaze and nodded. "Of course. Poor dear." She caressed Trudy's arm. "Today must have taken a lot out of you. Get her home and in bed."

Trudy was relieved to be finally going and leaned on Bray as he helped her up. She turned to say goodbye to the others when she was stopped dead by a terrible pain ripping through her pelvis. She cried out and nearly fell into Bray's arms. The crowd of students milling around stopped and stared.

"Trudy!" Salene rushed to her friend.

"Bray it's coming!" She looked terrified. "The baby's coming!"

"Are you sure?" Bray asked. "You think it might be a false alarm?"

Trudy suddenly went silent and trembled as she looked at him. "My water's just broken."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Amber spotted the girl wandering through the parking lot. It was nearly dark and she looked too young to be out without supervision. It was just after sunset and she and Dal were heading to the Cineplex in the mall to spend their allowances. It was to celebrate their surviving their first day in High School.

"What's she doing out here on her own?"

Dal looked uninterested. His only concern was getting to the movies on time. He'd waited weeks for the release of "Spider Man" and he wanted to make sure they got good seats. He wasn't quite in the mood for one of Amber's attempts to save the world.

"Who knows?"

"Maybe she's lost."

Dal shrugged as he kept walking. It was a couple seconds before he realized Amber hadn't just stopped following him but was heading for the girl. He sighed and watched her with exasperation.

"Amber!" He called. "The movie!"

She shushed him with a wave of her hand as she approached the girl. She didn't look any older than nine and she was clutching a teddy bear which made her appear even younger. Her dark hair fell neatly on the shoulders of her gingham dress. She was a beautiful child with her dark skin and big eyes. She looked as though she'd never been on her own before. Perhaps she'd lost her way from the nearby playground or the elementary school.

"Hi there," Amber made her presence known.

The little girl eyed her with interest but said nothing. If she was lost she didn't seem bothered by it.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

Still no answer. Dal caught up to them and looked at the girl as though she were a rodent.

"What are you doing?" He asked, annoyance in his voice.

Amber ignored him. "It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. I'm Amber and this is Dal. What's your name? What are you doing out here alone?"

Dal sighed as they were answered in silence. "Let's just go."

"She needs help. She's lost."

He met her glare. "She'll be fine. We're not exactly in the jungle are we. Her parents are prob'ly looking for her."

"Dal, do you have any idea how many kids go missing each day?"

He sighed hiding his amusement at her tone. He didn't have any idea but he was sure she knew along with the other countless number of statistical facts that floated around in her head. Amber couldn't help it if she wanted to change the world. She wasn't the type who simply claimed to care about what was happening to their planet. Amber actively did something to make the world a better place every day. Whether it was volunteering her time for public works, or recycling every item of trash, or saving lost children from the street. But right now he wasn't interested in saving lost kids. All he wanted was to get to the movies and watch his favorite comic on the big screen. So what if he wasn't out to save the world. He was only fourteen and being a young teenage boy was tough enough.

Amber smirked at the girl's stuffed toy. "I bet I know his name. It's teddy right?" The little girl nodded with a smile. "And what about you?"

"Cloe." She finally spoke up.

"What are you doing out here Cloe?"

"Playing."

Amber smiled now that she was making some headway. "Can we play?"

Cloe shrugged. "If you like but there's no room on the swings. Patsy and Paul are hogging them." She frowned for a moment before brightening. "There's a slide. You can play on that."

Amber nodded. "Sure. Maybe I will." She looked at Dal's disappointed face and apologized with her eyes. "You'll have to see the movie without me." Dal's scowl didn't fade. "I'm not leaving her." Amber insisted.

Finally he relented and sighed. Though he hated to admit his contentment went hand and hand with his best friend, he didn't want to see "Spider Man" without her. It wouldn't be any fun.

"That's okay. We can see it tomorrow night. But you owe me."

With that they encouraged Cloe to lead them to where ever it was she'd wandered off from. She skipped off ahead of them as they walked quickly to keep up.

"I'm not even sure it will be any good." Amber spoke up referring to the movie.

"Are you serious?"

"'X-Men' was awful."

"True but this can't be any worse." Dal shrugged. "Besides 'Spider Man' is a far better super hero."

"I agree but that doesn't mean the movie will be any good."

"I thought you wanted to see it. You've changed your mind?" Dal frowned at this betrayal.

"No I haven't." Amber turned to him as they followed Cloe across the street. "I do wanna see it. I'm just not in the rush that you are."

"Yeah," He mumbled. "I've noticed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dal stopped and looked at her. "It means you're different Amber."

She stopped and stared back. "Different? Just because I don't want to see some stupid movie?"

"I knew you didn't wanna see it." He glowered.

"So what, that makes me different?" She folded her arms.

"It's not just the movie Amber." Dal tried to keep his voice even. Though he was annoyed he wasn't necessarily upset with his friend. "You've been acting strange since Summer. You don't want to do the things you used to like. You're not interested in any of it anymore. And that boy today at lunch. I saw you staring at him. What, do you like him now? Because you said dating was pointless."

Amber swallowed and tried to keep her eyes from betraying her emotions. The boy had caught her attention like no one ever before him. He was so handsome and kind looking. She wasn't familiar with the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach at the very sight of him. Everyone at his table seemed to like him and listen to whatever he said. And the girl he was with, the pretty girl with the beautiful dark hair, he was so gentle with her. The way he whispered to her or touched her. Yes, dating was a pointless venture in Amber's mind but there wasn't anything wrong with taking notice.

She sighed and unfolded her arms. "No Dal. I don't like him. I don't know why every thing's different now. It simply is."

He looked at her and smirked a little to ease the small gap. "Next you're going to say that we're growing up, right?"

Amber chuckled and hit his arm. "Well we are."

"As long as we're not growing apart."

"Never." She shook her head with a smile. "And I promise I'll see 'Spider Man' with you tomorrow night."

Dal shrugged now back to his usual good natured self. "That's okay. I'll make Jack go with me. Someone's gotta get him away from the computer."

They both laughed and continued to follow Cloe. It was darker now with the sun having set and her small frame was hard to follow in the deepening shadows. She led them down a street to a neighborhood park. There stood a red headed girl looking frantic as she scanned the area around her with her eyes. Behind her two children played seemingly oblivious to her plight. A girl with light brown pigtails and a boy wearing a fisherman's cap. Both hogging the only swings in the park as Cloe had claimed.

"Cloe!" The worried teen cried as the little girl skipped into her arms. "Where were you?"

"I followed a kitty." Cloe didn't seem at all fazed by her care giver's concern.

Dal and Amber walked into view. "We found her a couple streets away." Amber explained.

"Thanks for bringing her back." The girl smiled at them. "I'm meant to be watching them but I can't stop her from wandering off. She does as she pleases."

Cloe left them to play on the slide. The other girl greeted her but didn't move from the swing set.

"How do you know her? Babysitter?" Amber asked.

"Foster sister." The girl explained. "All three of them live with my parents and me. Mum and Dad were supposed to take them to the fair tonight but Dad's working overtime. I thought they could have a play before dark. I didn't even realize she was missing until it was time to go." She looked familiar to Amber though she couldn't remember where they might have met.

"I'm Amber by the way. This is Dal."

"Salene." She looked them over. "You go to Phoenix High don't you? Are you Freshmen?"

"Yeah," Dal nodded. "How'd you know?"

She shrugged. "Lucky guess. I'm a Sophomore."

"Well well look what we have here."

The trio jumped and turned to see a dark haired boy and his tall companion creep out of the shadows. Salene narrowed her eyes nervously in recognition. Amber and Dal shrank slightly back at the menacing figures. They looked only vaguely familiar and they didn't appear friendly. The dog that Amber and Dal hadn't noticed with the kids bark protectively.

"What do you want Lex?" Salene attempted to sound threatening. Even though she knew him personally, it didn't make her feel any safer in his presence.

Lex circled the group as Ryan watched from the sidelines. Though he was taller, Amber noted he didn't look as dangerous as his dark haired friend.

"Don't be so rude." Lex smirked devilishly at the red head. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your pretty friend?"

Amber narrowed her eyes as she smelled the alcohol on his breath. "Who are you?" She asked standing protectively in front of Dal.

"I'm you're dreams come true, babe."

Amber scoffed feeling less afraid of him. "You wish."

"What do you want?" Dal asked not hiding his apprehension as well as Amber. He was shorter than most his age and could never compete with someone like Lex.

"Go away Lex." Salene was uncomfortable with the way he leered at she and Amber. She looked to Ryan for help even though she'd never known him to speak a word.

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready." Lex snapped.

"Come on Amber." Dal tugged her arm as if walking away would make the bigger boy disappear.

"Nice name, Amber," He stopped circling them and ran a hand through his long hair.

She frowned as her name escaped his lips. No one had ever made it sound so evil before.

"Leave it out Lex." Ryan finally spoke up with little conviction. "We have to meet Billy Boy, remember?"

Lex didn't take his eyes off Amber at first seeming as though he hadn't heard his friend. She felt like his eyes were burning holes into her chest but she didn't falter as she glared back. Finally he smirked and stepped back.

"See you around." He winked at the girls before joining Ryan and walking off into the darkness from whence they came.

Amber let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She turned to Salene. "And what's he supposed to be?"

She shook her head, red curls dancing on her shoulders. "He's my neighbor. He just likes to start trouble. I'm surprised you haven't run into him before. He loves to torment the younger kids."

"Guess we've been lucky." Dal sighed eager to move to a place better lit. "Come on Amber. Let's go."

"Can we walk you home?" Amber asked Salene.

The girl smiled. "I have my parents car. If you like I'll give you a ride."

Nodding, Amber returned the smile. "Sure, thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Trudy stared down at her baby girl. Her parents, who'd been called as soon as they arrived at the hospital, had been there for most of it but left her to sleep. Bray dozed lightly in a chair. He hadn't left her side or rested during her fourteen hours of labor. He was just now able to catch a few blinks before the sun came up. It took over an hour after the baby's delivery for the nurses to stop fluttering around the room. Trudy was finally alone to look at the wonder she'd produced.

The baby was perfect. She looked just like her father and her only resemblance to Trudy was the pale skin they shared. This made her frown. She wondered of the people coming to adopt her child. What were they like? Would the baby be happy? This would most likely be the last time they ever saw each other. While the baby would have no recollection of her mother, Trudy was sure this moment would be burned into her memory forever.

She then looked over at Bray's sleeping face and smiled slightly. He'd been so good at taking care of her, looking after her, keeping her spirits up through it all. Better than her parents even when it came to understanding. They had got on well the last six months that he'd known about it. They made a good match and no one could dispute that. Did she really have to give the baby up? Couldn't it work out between them? Maybe this was meant to happen in order for them to realize their true feelings for one another. Sure Bray was her true blue friend but could he have done all this for another reason? Could it be possible he loved her, the way she loved him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're what?"

Trudy looked at each of the surprised faces staring back at her. It was just after one pm. later that day and after much thought she'd told her parents and Bray that she was keeping the baby. She told them the baby belonged with it's real family, not some strangers.

"I'll still finish school." She promised. "Though I might need help finding someone to care for her."

"Trudy," Her mother finally spoke up still struggling to find her voice. "You're just a child. You can't possibly raise a baby on your own."

"I won't be on my own." She spoke maybe too quickly and avoided looking at Bray who sat silently. "I mean I have you two. You are her grandparents... unless you plan on disowning me."

"Now Trude we would never..." Her father made a disbelieving face.

"And I'm not a child." She cut him off. "I may be young but I'm more mature than you think. And I wanna keep her."

There was silence in the room and Trudy could see that while her father looked defeated, her mother was trying hard to control her anger. A nurse stepped into the room with a whimpering baby in her arms. She observed the uncomfortable silence before clearing her throat.

"I thought you might want to try feeding her again."

Trudy feigned a smile as the nurse placed the baby in her inexperienced arms. No one spoke even after the nurse was gone. The infant started to fuss a bit louder begging for it's meal.

"Are you going to feed her?"

"Of course." Trudy narrowed her eyes at her father. She hadn't much luck getting the baby to take to her nipple. Something about a bad latch and it hurt. She was still trying to get the hang of it. There was no way she wanted her parents to see she was already having difficulty.

"Well then," Her father stood up. "I suppose we should go. I'll call the agency..."

"Dear," Trudy's mother looked at him sharply.

"What would you have me do? We can't force her to give it up."

Trudy watched her mother turn red. "This is ridiculous." She spoke through clenched teeth.

Her husband looked at his daughter and new grand child on the bed. His eyes softened a bit. "Ridiculous or not, this is Trudy's choice." He stepped close to the bed and kissed Trudy's cheek before leaving the room.

Trudy's mother shot angry looks at both Trudy and Bray as she grabbed her pocketbook."You're making a big mistake." She told them her voice uneven. "I say this because I love you. If you keep that baby you're going to ruin your life." With that she stomped out the door.

Bray hadn't moved from his seat and his continued silence was starting to worry Trudy. For once she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She wondered if he was upset though she couldn't imagine him having reason to be. The baby cried a little harder. Finally Trudy started to make awkward attempts to feed her child. After a few bad latches the infants wails grew annoyingly loud so Trudy allowed her to suck though it hurt like the dickens. The nurses had warned her against letting the baby suck with a bad latch, could damage her nipple. But they weren't the ones trying to do this for the first time.

"Trudy," Bray's voice startled her as he spoke.

"What?"

He gazed at her, an unrecognizable look in his eyes. "Are you really keeping her?"

She nodded slowly. Bray nodded himself before standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed. He stared down at the baby suckling hungrily. She was so small and delicate. His mind raced with all the things she would now need. Up until this point he'd been able to handle this. Trudy only needed support and friendship. He happily gave her those things without complaint. He didn't care what people thought of either of them. Bray never counted on Trudy keeping the baby. This changed everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So could you give me a ride?"

Zandra leaned against the locker besides Ryan's. He tried his best not to notice that her shirt was riding up a bit and exposed her smooth stomach. He saw Lex walking towards them in the hall and swallowed. He couldn't be caught making eyes at Lex's prize.

"I uh..."

"Come on Ryan." She pouted. "You don't want me to have to walk do you?"

"Walk where?" Lex made his presence known as he tried to slip Zandra's neck a kiss.

"The hospital." She gently pushed him away. "To visit Trudy."

"Trudy?" Lex frowned. "Why you wanna visit that snotty cow?"

"To see the baby."

"So she had the brat then?"

Zandra rolled her eyes. "It's a newborn Lex. It hasn't even had time to be a brat yet."

"You're not actually going are you?" Lex turned to Ryan with dark moody eyes.

Ryan shrugged. "I uh... I don't... I'm not sure."

"And the genius speaks again."

"Lex!" Zandra shot him an angry look.

He looked at her in mock innocence. "And who rattled your cage?"

"He's supposed to be your friend. I don't think..."

"That's a novelty, you thinking." Lex narrowed his eyes. "Just shut it Zandra."

Her pretty face went red. "Ooh! Ryan! You come with me!"

Ryan allowed her to drag him away as Lex watched them go with annoyance. He looked at her as she stomped down the hall muttering to herself. He wasn't sure if he should say anything so he kept quiet. Out in the parking lot Zandra finally stopped and looked around.

"Where's your car Ryan?"

He pointed. "This way."

Ryan didn't even ask where they were going as he pulled out into the street. He figured Zandra would tell him sooner or later. He simply drove straight through town waiting for her to unleash her silent fuming. Three traffic lights later Zandra screamed through clenched teeth.

"Lex!"

"What about him?"

"He treats us like muck. I'm sick of it. I hate him!"

Ryan shrugged. "I think he fancies you."

She made a face. "In his dreams."

A small smirk played on the boy's lips though he tried to pretend he wasn't pleased to hear such a thing. Lex was his best mate but could Ryan help it if he wanted Zandra all to himself? So far Lex wasn't playing the part of the ideal suitor and many a time Ryan wanted to speak up on Zandra's behalf. She deserved so much better. She was like a princess who should have a man willing to do anything to please her.

"So what do you think?" Her tone had changed.

"About what?"

"Trudy's baby. She's so young to be a mom."

Ryan tilted his head. "I don't know."

Zandra smiled a little. "I think she's lucky though. Might be nice having a little baby around. All those clothes. Booties and stuff. You can teach them things."

"Like what?"

"Like anything Ryan." She rolled her eyes. "Babies don't know anything when they're born. Even you could teach it something."

Ryan shook his head. "I don't think Lex would like that."

"He doesn't own you Ryan." Zandra huffed with exasperation. "And he certainly doesn't own me."

"Yeah," He nodded in agreement.

She watched him drive with a slight pity in her eyes. It was shame. Ryan was handsome and sweet and he played Football. Very nice credentials as far as boyfriends went. If only he didn't act so dense. Having some sort of backbone wouldn't hurt him either. Too bad he didn't have those two issues in order or Zandra might consider dating him herself. She shook her head and looked out the window. It was a shame.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming with." Salene smiled at Amber as the two of them guided the three children into the elevator. "It's the second floor."

Amber pushed the button and the kids giggled as their stomachs dropped. Though they had just met last night Amber agreed to join Salene on a visit to the hospital after school. She wasn't quite sure why she was here since she didn't even know who Trudy was. Not that it mattered. Half the school had turned out to visit the young mother but the nurses turned most of them away. Salene was a nice enough person and Amber found it difficult to resist her sweet charm. So here she was visiting with someone she didn't know. The doors opened and the small group followed the arrows to the Maternity ward. Salene was surprised to see Bray sitting in the waiting room by himself. But not as surprised as Amber.

"Bray,"

He looked up at first only seeing his friend come towards him with a smile. He stood to greet her though smiling wasn't coming easily to him at the moment.

"How is she?"

Bray nodded. "She's fine. Just resting."

Then he saw Amber hanging back with Cloe while Patsy and Paul stood on either side of Salene. He couldn't believe she was there staring back at him with a guarded expression. She was even prettier than she was the day before. The fluorescent lights of the ward somehow making her blue eyes stand out. Her blond waves were now in two messy braids that rested on her shoulders.

"Can we see her?"

Bray turned his attention back to Salene. "Uh yeah. Ryan and some Zandra girl are in there now."

"Good." Salene smiled and then remembered her companion. "Oh yeah, Bray this is Amber. We met last night."

"Hey," Bray gave her a nod.

"Hi," Amber quickly looked away.

Salene took no notice of their awkward moment as she stepped out of the waiting room. Bray accepted her silent invitation and took the lead as the group followed him to Trudy's room. Amber was still confused as to what he was doing here. This wing of the hospital made her uncomfortable. In fact she didn't like hospitals at all. Not since her mother died when she was six leaving her father a single parent of she and Solaris.

"Hi hun,"

Trudy looked up to see Salene slip past Bray into the room. She smiled at her friend and the three children. She didn't recognize the blond girl trailing behind but that didn't matter. All this attention was flattering and she didn't mind it at all. Zandra grinned at the group, the baby nestled safely in her arms.

"Hey Salene."

"Hi Zandra."

Salene directed the children to different spots around the bed. She noticed Ryan who had politely retreated to a corner and gave him a small smile. Bray sat on the edge of the bed while Amber stood awkwardly in the doorway. Trudy waved her in.

"Don't be shy. there's room for everyone."

"Oh yeah," Salene flushed slightly. "I forgot. Amber this is Trudy, Zandra and Ryan."

Amber took an casual step forward as she and Zandra nodded at one another.

"We know each other." Zandra gave a half smile.

True Amber and Zandra were both Freshmen and had been in the same classes since kindergarten, but the acquaintanceship stopped there. They didn't socialize in the same circles and they certainly didn't have anything in common. Amber had always thought of the other girl as a superficial airhead. Then again, she felt that way about most of the popular kids in her class. Zandra on the other hand was too busy to think about Amber at all. She had far too much going on in her life to pay attention to some goody two shoes who was too self important to socialize.

Salene moved next to Zandra and gazed down at the baby in her arms. She smiled lovingly. "Oh Trudy, Bray, she's beautiful. Can I hold her?"

Trudy smiled with pride. "Of course."

As the baby was handed over Amber began to feel nauseous. Trudy was the beautiful brunette she'd seen with Bray in the cafeteria. She watched them eat together. She'd had no idea they were expecting a baby. She didn't know why she was surprised that someone as handsome as Bray already had an equally good looking girlfriend on his arm. She also didn't know why his having a girlfriend and a new baby bothered her. She didn't even know him. She hadn't learned his name until just now.

Cloe suddenly stepped forward revealing the noisy, shiny object she'd been hiding behind her back. "I made you a mobile. It clangs and everything."

Trudy smiled at the makeshift gift. "Thank you Cloe, it's lovely."

Patsy, not to be undone, pulled some penny candy from her pocket. "We brought you some sweets."

Another smile from Trudy as she took the candy appreciatively.

"What's the baby going to eat?"

Salene didn't look at Cloe, her eyes still on the infant. "Milk to start with."

"What! Breastfeeding?" Patsy turned and signed to Paul and the siblings started giggling.

"Yes," Salene continued. "And then she gets weaned onto solid food."

Silently Bray took this moment to slip from the room. Trudy watched him go her heart fluttering nervously. He hadn't been acting the same since her sudden decision to keep the baby. He didn't seem angry or anything, just quiet. Almost vacant. She wished he would tell her what was wrong. At least tell her how he felt about the baby.

"What are you going to call it Trudy?" Cloe asked trying to peek over Salene's arm

The new mother shrugged. "I don't know."

Zandra smirked. "I suppose if it was a boy she would have called it Bray."

The visit lasted a little while longer before an agitated nurse, annoyed with all the visitors, insisted the kids leave Mom and baby to rest. Trudy waved them all away silently grateful to have some peace and quiet. She wondered where Bray had gone off to as she played with her daughters tiny fingers.

Out in the hallway Bray was leaning against the wall deep in thought when he saw the kids leaving. Amber barely looked at him as she walked past, he and Ryan exchanged nods and Zandra gave him a big smile. The younger ones raced one another to the elevator but Salene paused in front of Bray. There was a look of concern on her heart shaped face.

"Are you okay?" He nodded but his eyes gave away what he was really feeling. Salene reached for his hand. "Bray what's wrong?"

He wanted to tell her everything. Needed to tell someone what a mess he and Trudy had gotten themselves into. It was never supposed to end up like this. He thought he was being so clever but now he had no idea what he was going to do.

"Salene I..."

"You're nervous about being a new Dad aren't you?" He sighed and looked at the floor. He couldn't tell her. "It'll be okay." She comforted and rubbed his arm. Just being that close to him was making her dizzy with happiness. "You two will be fine." She leaned in to hug him and Bray gratefully wrapped his arms around her. He definitely needed a hug at the moment.

Trudy carefully slid off the bed and lay the baby gently in her bassinet. She smiled at the dozing infant before going to the doorway to look for Bray. What she saw made her blood run cold though she wasn't exactly sure why. Bray hugging Salene wasn't that big a deal. They were good friends after all. Still Trudy didn't like seeing them that close and it gnawed at her stomach. Perhaps it bothered her because she and Bray were in a strange place at the moment or because her hormones were trying to go back to normal. None of this mattered to Trudy. She simply didn't like Bray hugging another girl, even if that girl was a close friend of them both.

"I'll see you later,"

Bray smiled and waved at Salene before turning back to the room where Trudy waited for him. He found her walking around rocking the baby in a slightly aggressive manner. She seemed a bit upset but he wasn't sure he wanted to know what about. She didn't say anything to acknowledge his presence though she looked right at him. He stood watching her, searching for the right words. He wasn't quite sure what to say to her right now. He had too much running through his mind to think straight. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Trude,"

"I thought of a name." She spoke suddenly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm calling her Brady."

Bray narrowed his eyes. "Bra-dy?"

"Isn't it pretty?" She finally looked at him, a smile on her lips and a weird look in her eyes.

He didn't answer right away as he sat on the bed and stared at the floor. The clever mixing of he and Trudy's names was in no way lost on him.

"Why Brady?"

"Why not?"

Bray could only sigh as he watched her continue to walk the newly named child about the room. He was in way over his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Catch!"

Cloe turned to see Patsy tossing the volley ball to her. She reached out and it landed softly in her arms as she grinned. She then turned to Paul and sent the ball bouncing toward him.

"Catch."

Paul, who sat reading a comic book, didn't look up as the ball bounced over him and landed next to Bob, their sleeping golden retriever, some feet away. Realizing he hadn't heard her, Cloe blushed slightly embarrassed. Patsy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He has to be looking at you."

Cloe watched as Patsy knelt next to her brother and signed out the situation to him. He smiled up at Cloe and he and Patsy continued their conversation of hand gestures. Cloe tried to smile back but it slowly turned to a frown as the siblings became lost in their own world and forgot about her. Though Cloe liked the twins, there was no denying the fact that the two kids preferred the company of each other and no one else.

Since coming to live with Salene's family, Cloe felt greatly isolated. Patsy and Paul had grown up in a grand home full of warmth and love. Their parents tragically died in a boating accident a couple months before. Despite the fact that they were officially orphans, neither felt alone because they had each other. Even now, Patsy still crept out of the room she and Cloe shared at night so she could snuggle up with her brother and Bob.

Cloe felt the exact opposite. After her mother was labeled criminally insane by the state when she was four, Cloe went to live with her father. He wasn't the most nurturing man but he did his best to provide for his illegitimate daughter. He worked two jobs and Cloe was left to her own devices most of the time. She made a hobby of taking in stray animals of all kinds and to keep her happy, her father indulged this. When she was nine, her father found himself in prison after being drawn into an illegal gun ring. Now here she was in her third foster home less than a year later.

Salene glanced out the window and briefly noted that Cloe was again playing by herself. She wondered why the little girl found it so difficult to get close to others. Salene found all three kids to be sweet as pie and enjoyed playing mother hen to them. If only her parents didn't expect her to do it **all** the time. She didn't understand why they bothered taking in foster children when they could hardly find time to spend with them. At least Bonnie and Jess had been her age and could look after them themselves. These younger ones needed almost constant supervision. Especially Cloe who had a habit of wandering off.

Salene gave the kids one last look before turning back to her homework. She silently kicked herself for waiting until the last minute to do it. Usually she did her homework on Friday nights to get it out of the way but she'd spent the whole weekend visiting Trudy, Brady and Bray.

Bray. Salene sighed and gnawed at her pencil. He was so handsome and kind. He was the perfect hero with his tall, strong frame and gentle brown eyes. It was no wonder so many of the girls at school pined for him. What a waste for him to be a father at such a young age. Salene frowned for she couldn't help but envy Trudy. Not that Salene wanted a baby right now but if it were Bray's baby... well that was a different story entirely. She felt almost willing to give up her youth if it meant being with Bray forever. Salene gazed into space as she decided to fore go reality and fantasized about kissing Bray on some romantic beach. As his imaginary lips touched hers, she closed her eyes and dropped the pencil.

"Salene,"

She jumped as she turned to see her mother in the doorway. "What?" Salene wondered if her flushed face gave away what she'd been thinking.

"I'm heading out, keep an eye on the kids will you. Dinner's in the oven. Just heat at 350 for thirty minutes."

"Mom," Salene made a face as her mother turned to leave. "I can't. I told you I was going over to Trudy's later."

"Again?" Her mother looked at the teen with slight irritation. "You've been over there everyday since school started."

Salene closed her notebook realizing she'd scribbled she and Bray's names over and over. "Well Trudy needs help with the baby."

"I understand that but she's got her parents and Bray. I know she's your best friend but it isn't your responsibility." What Salene's mother didn't say was how thankful she was that it wasn't her own daughter who had a baby. "Now I've got to go before I'm late..."

"But **Mom**," Salene whined.

"If you really want to help Trudy, bring the kids along. They'll enjoy seeing the baby."

"But,"

Salene didn't get to finish as her mother left the room in a flourish. She couldn't believe her parents were doing this to her. Talk about something that wasn't her responsibility. Salene never asked for foster siblings and yet she was always stuck taking care of them. She sighed and slammed her book closed. Looking out the window once more, Salene could see Patsy and Paul tossing the ball back and forth but Cloe was not in the yard.

"**Now** where did she go?" Salene muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloe watched the car drive by though her foster mother didn't see the little girl standing at the side of the road. Salene's family lived on a back road on the outskirts of town. The few homes out there were old with a welcoming warm look about them. Aside from the houses, there were patches of woods and grazing fields for miles in both directions. Some families owned cattle and sheep. There was a horse ranch up the way where Salene took riding lessons nearly every morning before school. Though it was a commuter road, it was pretty quiet at the moment.

Cloe kicked at some rocks as she walked past Lex's house. Despite the fact that this was the nicest foster family she'd been with, Cloe wished she were anywhere but here. She walked sullenly along lost in thought for awhile, not caring how far she wandered from the house. Suddenly a low mooing caught her attention. Cloe stopped and listened intently. She heard it again. It was coming from a small thicket of trees up ahead.

"Hello?"

Cloe cautiously stepped forward, her heart inflated with exhilaration. She knew it was a cow that made those noises but she hadn't expected to set eyes upon the cutest little calf ever. A short length of rope had been tied around it's neck like a makeshift harness. It dragged along the ground full of burrs and thorns from the calf's wanderings.

"Are you lost?" She asked the animal sincerely, stepping forward slowly. "Where's your mummy?"

The calf answered with another moo and started to trot away.

"Wait, don't run away." Cloe took another step while the animal continued to retreat. "I'm coming." Every step she took forward the calf countered by moving in the opposite direction. "Here," She beckoned in a sing song voice. "Come here. Come to Cloe. Don't run away. Come back!"

The calf ignored her pleas and trotted off faster. Frowning Cloe took up chase, pausing to look behind in case she'd been seen. Satisfied she was alone in her pursuit, she ran after the farm animal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex groaned as another high pitched squeal entered his subconscious. He'd been trying to nap on the couch for the last hour but those stupid kids next door were playing in their back yard. It had been a late night for he and Ryan and Lex was trying to recuperate before school tomorrow. All he felt like doing was lying down and drinking apple juice. Damn it if those kids were ruining his plan.

Patsy lined up her sights and gave the ball a swift kick towards the goal her brother had set up. It shot through Paul's legs and he cheered for her success despite the fact that they were supposed to be on opposite teams. Patsy laughed for her brother's loyalty knew no bounds. He jumped up and down in triumph shouting.

"Yay! Yay!"

"Shut it!"

Patsy and Bob both jumped and looked up to see Lex leaning over the top of the fence. She glared at him as Paul continued his cheering. Lex, now in an annoyed rage came through the small door which connected his yard with theirs and shouted again.

"Shut up you!"

"He can't hear you stupid." Patsy made a face. "He's deaf."

Narrowing his eyes at the little girl, Lex stepped forward and grabbing Paul's shirt shouted into the face of the startled boy.

"Read. My. Lips. **Shut up**!"

Paul nearly fell backward not understanding what had set off the older boy. Lex then grabbed their ball and dropped kicked it over the back fence. It bounced and then leisurely rolled down into a ravine. Smirking, Lex mocked Paul's dance of celebration by raising his own arms in triumph.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." With smug satisfaction he left Paul cowering in the arms of his sister.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come back! Don't run away."

Cloe stumbled through tall brush as she continued her chase. The calf had led her quite some distance from the main road and she was no longer certain where she was. There were scratches all along her bare legs from tree branches and wild bushes. Still, no matter how sweetly she called, the calf continued trotting further away. At one point Cloe found herself in a dead sprint as the animal charged ahead.

"I wont hurt you." She called pleadingly but was only answered with a moo.

For a short while Cloe lost sight of the calf in the woods but refused to give up her pursuit. It never crossed her mind that the calf didn't wish to be caught by a little girl. That perhaps the animal had no desire for a new Mummy and was enjoying it's freedom. She was sure that her hard work would pay off eventually. Truth be told, she finally spotted the creature in a clearing.

"There you are." She smiled. "Come on."

Cloe was finally able to get a hold of the rope which was tied around the animal's neck. The calf, tired of the chase, surrendered with a low grunt. The little girl smiled and patted it's head before looking up at her surroundings. Past the rolling hills she spotted the road and was relieved that she had a direction in which to go. Off to the right she could see a cattle farm where many cows were out grazing and lying about. Cloe narrowed her eyes. Her father had mistakingly told her about cattle farms where innocent bovine were slaughtered. Since learning that Cloe hadn't touched a speck of red meat. She could only imagine what they might do if they were to get their hands on her new friend.

"Come on." She urged the calf gently pulling the rope. "It's okay." They trotted off together, the animal now happy to run along her side. "We'd better get you back, you lucky girl. You could've been hamburgers."

The walk back was quicker considering it was a more direct route compared to the zig zag trek the calf had led them both on. All the way to the road Cloe talked to her new pet in a sing song voice about the happenings of her young life. The calf mooed along with Cloe's happy little chirps and the young girl found herself smiling for the first time in weeks. She hoped no one would take notice to a little girl and her pet calf walking on the side of the road and she got lucky. The few drivers that passed were too absorbed with their coffee coolata's and cell phone calls to think that either child nor animal were out of place.

Cloe slowed her pace when they approached Lex's house. It now dawned on her that she had no place to hide her furry friend. If her foster parents found the calf they were sure to return it. That's when she noticed the bulkhead in Lex's side yard. She knew enough that it must lead to a cellar under the house. As she crept towards it with the cow in tow, it never occurred to her what Lex's mother or father might do when they heard the creature and found it in their cellar. Like the innocent child she was, her only concern was keeping the calf a secret from her foster family.

She was slightly despaired to find the latch padlocked but then smirked when she realized the lock was rusted clear through. A hard kick and she was able to pull open one of the heavy doors. Choking dust along with a horrible musty smell seeped out from the darkness. Obviously the cellar hadn't been used in quite some time. After grimacing Cloe tugged at the rope.

"Bluebell, come on." She encouraged the reluctant calf. "This way."

She managed to get the animal down the dark steps all the while keeping an eye on the windows above. There was no life in the house and for that she was grateful. It took a few minutes for her to adjust to the light and the calf mooed softly obviously not happy with it's new surroundings. When she spotted a string hanging from a light fixture she strode forward and pulled it filling the room with a dim, dingy glow. Looking around at the empty, neglected space, Cloe found a pipe in which she could secure the calf to.

"Come on." She tugged Bluebell along and tied the end of the rope to the dirty pipe. "You'll just have to stay here. I can't take you inside, okay?" She knelt down and gently hugged the calf. "I'll bring you some food when I can. Now be a good girl, please? And don't worry. I'll look after you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"Okay guys. Come on inside and get cleaned up." Salene came into the yard where Patsy and Paul stood around dejectedly. "What's wrong?"

Patsy looked up solemnly. "Lex kicked our ball over the fence and your parents said we can't go near the ravine. He yelled at Paul. He's horrible." She finished to make her point.

Salene nodded. "Yes he is and I'm glad you two didn't go looking for the ball. We'll find it later." She gave Patsy a sympathetic smile. "But I need you two to wash up. Bray's coming to get us." Salene looked around curiously. "Where's Cloe?"

Patsy shrugged. "I dunno. Where are we going?"

"To see Trudy." Salene explained as she ushered the children inside, glancing over her shoulder.

"Yay, we're going to see the baby." Patsy was delighted as Paul and Bob followed her into the kitchen. "I think Trudy is lucky, don't you Salene?"

Nodding, the older girl directing them to the sink. "Yes she is. Now wash your hands."

Humming a quiet tune, Paul laughed as his sister splashed soapy water at him. "I heard your Mom say Bray and Trudy are too young to have a baby." Patsy announced. "Is that true?"

Salene shrugged lost in thought. "I suppose."

"I think Bray is cute." Patsy giggled. "Don't you Salene?"

"Uh huh," The teenager answered absently staring out the window for any sign of Cloe.

Eyes wide Patsy signed this new information to her brother and both children laughed loudly. It was then that Salene saw Cloe skipping into the yard.

"There you are." She spoke sternly as the little girl let herself in the back door. "Where were you?"

Cloe shrugged with innocent eyes. "No where."

"What have I told you about sneaking off?" When she was answered with silence Salene sighed with resignation. "Never mind. Come get cleaned up."

Watching their caregiver leave the room Cloe stepped up to the sink next to the others. "What's going on?"

"We're going to see the baby." the other girl told her, drying her hands. "And Salene says Bray is cute!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where **is** he?" Trudy whined as she stared out the window in frustration. Brady was still screaming after an hour of trying every conceivable way to comfort the infant. "He said he'd be here today."

Her mother rocked her grandchild with learned patience. "He's probably getting himself some much earned sleep. After all he was here until almost two am last night. And I believe he had to work this morning."

"But he should be off by now." Trudy continued her bellyaching, taking no notice of her mother's hints. "He can't expect me to do all this on my own."

Trudy's mom sighed and kissed Brady's forehead. Despite her initial doubts about Bray, the young man had spent nearly every moment at their house helping with the baby. She'd always known him to be a good kid and felt guilty for judging him so readily. After having a talk with his over opinionated mother she knew the poor boy had a lot on his plate. Between school, work, Basketball and now fatherhood, it was a wonder how he would juggle it all.

"Do you think you could try feeding her again hun?" She asked her exhausted daughter to which Trudy moaned.

"I can't. It hurts too much."

After more than three days of bad latches, Trudy's poor nipples were bruised and just allowing Brady to suckle for a few minutes was agony. It didn't help that Brady was gassy and ate in small but frequent intervals. Now the young mother was determined that the little mite would never touch her breasts again. Laying the screaming infant in the bassinet Trudy's father brought, her mother gave her a small smile.

"I'll call your Dad and tell him to bring home some formula."

Trudy nodded though she would have been more comforted if her mom had taken Brady and her unrelenting noise with her. In the kitchen, Trudy's mother was pleasantly surprised when Bray came through the side door with Salene and her pseudo siblings in tow.

"Thanks hun." She hung up the phone with a smile. "Hi Salene. You're back again?" She greeted the girl with a kiss to the cheek. "You really are a good friend."

"Thanks," Salene blushed and ushered the children inside.

"Bray," The older woman sighed at the dark circles under his tired eyes. He looked about ready to sleep on his feet. "You poor dear. How was work?"

He gave her a nod. "It was fine. Busy but fine." He pulled out two cases of baby formula from his nap sack. "Thought you could use these. Trudy said she couldn't stand to try breast feeding anymore."

Smiling, the young grandmother kissed his forehead and took the formula. "You sweet thing. You're right. It looks like Brady is going to be bottle fed."

"Is Trudy upstairs?" Salene asked.

Nodding, Trudy's mother gestured toward the stairs. "Just follow the crying baby."

She offered each of the younger ones a cookie before they followed Bray to the second floor armed with a warm bottle of formula. Trudy was more than happy to have visitors and gladly allowed Salene to feed Brady. Though she was all ready to assault Bray with questions of his where abouts, the presence of others stopped her inquisition.

"She's always hungry." Trudy moaned as she lay back on her bed. "I don't know where she puts it all."

Salene smiled. "Well you won't have to worry about her taking it from you anymore. She likes this formula enough."

"That's good." Sighing, Trudy closed her tired eyes. "It felt like she was sucking the life out of me."

Bray chuckled from the chair in the corner where he was starting to doze off. Soon both teen parents were asleep and Salene and the children happily entertained the small wonder. After Brady's feeding, Salene brought the four children downstairs so the other two could sleep in peace. They stayed talking with Trudy's mother until long after her husband came home from work. By now, even Brady had gone down for a few hours.

"You really shouldn't let Trudy leave you with taking care of her responsibility." Trudy's mom chastised gently.

"I don't mind, really." Salene smiled as she helped with dinner. The kids were quietly watching T.V. in the den. "I love babies and Brady is just a doll. You must love looking after her."

The older women smiled widely as she chopped an onion. "She is adorable though I don't think I like being a grandmother just yet."

Both of them laughed as Trudy and Bray came down the stairs in a groggy state. "Salene, you shouldn't have let us drop off like that." Bray rubbed his eyes. "It's not fair for you to have to look after Brady."

The red head shrugged, stars in her eyes. "It's okay. You two needed to rest. Besides, now Brady's down and you can have some peace and quiet for a couple hours."

"Oh, I love you Salene." Trudy hugged her best friend. She leaned over her mother's shoulder. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm making spinach quiche. Salene, you and the kids are welcome to stay and eat."

"Thank you but Mom has a lasagna waiting for us in the oven." Salene apologized with a smile as she spotted the clock. "Speaking of which we should get home."

"Okay, I'll drive you." Bray yawned.

Spying an opportunity Salene bit her lip. "If you want, you can eat with us before you go home." She offered him innocently.

"Bray, I thought you were staying here awhile longer." Trudy spoke up quickly.

There was a slight pause as Bray looked from one girl to the other, not sure how to answer. On one hand he had a responsibility to Trudy to stay and look after Brady. On the other, he really wanted to get home early tonight. Not only did he have homework to finish but he also wanted to avoid another argument with his mother. Struggling for the right thing to say, Trudy's mom came to his rescue.

"Absolutely not. Bray you go on. I want you to get some sleep tonight. We can help with Brady just fine. You kids are the ones with school in the morning, not Trudy." She looked at her daughter pointedly.

"Thanks," Bray smiled at his quasi mother in law and avoided Trudy's eyes as he and Salene gathered the children out the door.

With a small wave, Trudy watched them go before turning to her mom with exasperation. "Mother!" She couldn't believe her own mom had encouraged Bray to have dinner with Salene. Who's side was she on anyway?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was Thursday, two weeks later and Bray lay asleep on the open pages of his geometry book. The day before had been a nightmare. Right after school he'd gone to work, only to have to stay late and close. He'd missed basketball practice and was sure he was going to get an earful from his coach. Waiting at home for him was his annoyed mother who'd received another call from the alternative school his brother was in. Apparently Martin was again raising hell and their mom was considering sending the kid to military school. After spending nearly an hour talking her down from the ledge of parental insanity, Bray attempted to tackle his homework only to pass out mid Shakespeare. His grades were slipping, his jump shot was losing it's bounce and in a sleepy stupor he'd already once offered Brady coffee instead of formula.

Worst of all was Trudy. Ever since she'd come back to school, she clung to him like a tattoo. There seemed no end to her needs and she was always asking for one thing or whining about another. Bray did his best to be patient for he knew she was just as exhausted as he was. At least Bray could go home while Trudy was stuck when Brady pulled her screaming all nighters. The doctors said it was colic and would most likely end by the time Brady was three months old. For the young parents this was not comforting and triggered much stress between them.

From across the library Amber watched Bray's slumbering form with conflicting feelings. It annoyed her how the entire school treated him like a super hero just because he was helping Trudy with the baby. It was his kid after all and Amber didn't believe he deserved a gold star for doing what was expected of him. No one was giving Trudy pats on the back for committing to motherhood at such a young age. Instead she was still given stares of judgment and curiosity. But seeing Bray zonked out during study hall Amber did feel some compassion for him. She'd seen the dark circles under his eyes and witnessed the small spats between he and Trudy in the halls. She felt sorry for him. Both of them.

At the table with her Jack and Dal argued quietly about some scientific theory. Amber didn't understand a word of what they were saying and chose to ignore them. She didn't understand why the two boys, who clearly didn't see eye to eye when it came to science, chose to work on projects together. Like an old married couple it appeared that they enjoyed bickering and got more efficient at it over time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the school Zandra was skipping her study hall with a few of the older girls on her cheer leading squad. While the others stood around gossiping and smoking in the locker room bathroom, Zandra was leaning against the door frame. She appeared to be looking for someone as she sneaked peeks out into the hall. Though she wasn't listening to the other girls she smiled and occasionally nodded at whatever was said. Zandra was well aware of how privileged she was to be included in the "it" crowd at school. Especially being a Freshman. Suddenly her face lit up as Lex rounded the corner.

"I'll see you guys later." Zandra waved at the others who already knew what had stolen their friend's limited attention.

Lex looked up with a pleased smirk as Zandra sashayed her way in his direction. The two of them were on good terms (for now) since she'd made him apologize for mistreating she and Ryan. Lex had of course said sorry without the slightest thought of his implied crime.

He found that Zandra was an intriguing paradox. Being both incredibly hard and amazingly easy to please depending on her mood. She was also different from any of the other girls at school and it was impossible to group her in with any one crowd. While she was popular and beloved by almost all boys who laid eyes on her shapely frame, she was also one step away from being a complete prude. Lex hadn't even been able to get a kiss out of her yet and he wasn't sure if that fact infuriated or enticed him more. There wasn't a girl to date that succeeded in making him jump through hoops. But Zandra was pretty close.

"What are you doing out of class?"

"Oh just talking with the girls." Zandra lied for she knew full well she might run into Lex here. This area of the school was infamous for those skipping classes. Lex glanced at the hint of smoke wafting from the bathroom.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"As if." Zandra made a face as Lex slipped his arm around her slim waist. "It stunts your growth. I was just catching some gossip."

"Yeah?" He pulled her daringly close, causing the young girl's breath to catch in her throat. "Since when do you skip class?"

With a slight shrug Zandra pretended not to be enthralled with his attention. The truth was almost everything about Lex made her want to melt into a puddle of pubescent girl. He was handsome, strong, didn't give a flip about authority and was the kind of bad boy that attracted naive, upper middle class girls such as herself. Despite hearing the stories, and there were many, she didn't care what the other girls thought about Lex. She was going to have him and she was going to tame him. Lex wouldn't know what hit him.

"So where you heading?" Zandra teasingly turned her head to keep Lex from kissing her.

"No where that can't wait." He surveyed her curves with a lustful glint in his eyes. "You?"

Zandra caught his look and began to gently pull from his grasp. "Actually I have to go." She knew it was best to leave him wanting more.

"Go where?" He tightened his grip.

"The bell's about to ring."

"So what was the point of you're being here?"

"I told you. I was just hanging with the girls."

"My foot." Lex pulled Zandra closer and nuzzled her neck in a way that made her both excited and uneasy. "You knew I'd be here."

"Yeah right Lex." She rolled her eyes. "My life revolves around you."

"And why wouldn't it?"

"Please let me go." She asked sweetly with a look that could melt ice.

He pressed his forehead to hers, their lips only millimeters from touching. "And if I don't?"

Zandra's heart was pounding against his chest. "I'll scream." She whispered as butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"I don't mind." Lex whispered back. "I tend to have that affect on women."

Zandra sighed. Just the mention of his many conquests killed the mood for her. Leave it to Lex to ruin a perfectly, raw and erotic moment. His actions were no longer arousing and she just wanted to get away.

"I really have to go." She said her voice back to normal. Lex answered by kissing her hard and Zandra pulled away in annoyance. "Jerk!" She pushed him off in a huff.

"What's with you?" He narrowed his eyes at her, careful not to lose his temper.

Flushed and now fussing with her hair, Zandra glared at him. "You don't kiss me unless **I** want you to. Got it?"

"Like you didn't want it." He muttered under his breath. She answered with a death stare and realizing he was close to ruining what had taken weeks to accomplish, Lex feigned remorse. "Come on Zan. I'm getting desperate. Even Ryan's starting to look appealing."

"I'd go for him if I were you." She replied while checking her makeup.

"Whats wrong? Don't you fancy me anymore?" He reached over and teasingly stroked her face.

"I know guys like you. After they get what they want, they split."

"Not me Zan."

"And leave the girl pregnant." She looked at him seriously as she was now addressing her true concerns. "I know where I've been. I can't say the same for you."

"I'm clean. Clean as a whistle."

The bell suddenly rang and Zandra put on a fake smile for her friends who were now leaving the bathroom. Turning her attention back to Lex she saw he was already walking away.

"Lex!" She called annoyed that he would walk away from her in the middle of conversation. He turned back and smirked at her.

"You better grab me babe. Before one of the others do."

She watched him round the corner and stamped her foot. Just when she thought she had control of the situation he went and turned the tables on her. It was like a perverse tennis match and the ball was always in his court. Lex had just proved that it might be impossible to ever put a noose around that neck of his. With determination Zandra turned on her heels. She was going to get Lex. Yes, she was going to make him chase her until she caught him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trudy would you just drop it?"

"No. Not until we discuss this."

With great annoyance Bray shoved his books into his locker. He'd failed to finish his math homework because he'd slept through study hall. With his afternoon itinerary it didn't look like he was going to have time to do it before class tomorrow. He was in absolutely no mood for one of Trudy's tantrums right now.

"I told you. I can't come over tonight. I've got a lot of important things to do."

"More important than Brady?" Trudy snapped at his heels as he started down the hallway. "More important than me? Did you forget what you promised? Am I supposed to take care of her by myself?"

"Hey I do my fair share." He snapped back. "I spend more time at your place than mine. I've already been chewed out for sleeping there and I'd like to have one night of peace for a change."

"Well I'm sorry if Mommy dearest can't handle the fact that her baby boy has to handle his responsibilities."

"I handle my responsibilities!" Bray raised his voice in uncharacteristic anger. "I even handle those that aren't my own!"

From across the hall Amber watched the proceedings along with the other kids who were walking by. These fights between the golden couple were becoming more frequent and much louder. Sometimes she felt for Bray as she could see Trudy was draining him of everything he had with her unreasonable expectations. Then at other times, such as this, she felt Bray had better suck it up and deal with the issue. It wasn't as if Trudy got pregnant on her own.

"Can you believe his ideas for a water purification system?"

"What?"

"Jack." Dal shook his head in annoyance. "It's Earth science and he wants to build something out of **steel**."

"Uh huh." Amber answered distractedly as she watched Bray and Trudy pass, their argument still going full steam for all to see.

"He doesn't get it." Dal shut his locker and winced as he caught his finger. "His ideas come from the moon."

"He's a scientist. Most of them are space cadets."

"I guess." Dal nodded and followed Amber down the hall. "Still all he ever has is ideas. And almost all of them are completely impractical."

"It's people like him that built the space shuttle." She said in Jack's defense.

"Yeah and they also built the atom bomb." Dal countered.

Amber frowned. "Good point."

"Not all science is good. Just cause you **can** create something doesn't mean you should."

"I know." Amber agreed her eyes still on the feuding couple ahead.

"And what's worse is I'm going to end up being the one who builds the thing." The short boy rolled his eyes. "You know Jack, great with inventions but he's terrible at working out the details. He leaves that to me, the handyman."

"I thought you liked building his creations."

"Eh," Dal shrugged. "Sometimes I do."

"Come on." Amber nudged him playfully. "You know you love working with him. The two of you are like mad scientists bustling away in a lab."

Dal chuckled. "I guess so."

As they passed through the front doors of the school Amber spotted Bray and Trudy down the steps. Their yelling had ceased but the tension between them could be felt from where she was standing.

"Bray I'm sorry." Trudy's voice had gone from irritating and whiny to small and pathetic. "I'm just so tired I don't know myself anymore."

With a heavy sigh Bray stopped in his tracks. He'd considered just walking away but that voice always pulled his heart strings. He slowly turned to see her angelic face staring mournfully at him and sighed once more. He climbed back up to Trudy and offered her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry too. But you got to understand Trude, I'm doing the best I can."

"I know." She nodded. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Trudy tentatively reached for his hand and he accepted this peace offering as they laced fingers. "I'm sorry I got mad about Basketball."

Bray nodded. "I know."

"Do you think you'll get into much trouble tonight? Because of yesterday?"

"Most likely I'll spend the whole of practice doing laps."

"Maybe you should think of quitting your job."

"I can't afford to." Bray shook his head. He didn't add that having a job that kept him out of the house helped preserve his sanity at home.

"Right." Trudy squeezed his hand thankful that his voice was gentle again. "Look I know you're exhausted and everything but couldn't you stay tonight?" Bray cringed at this request and Trudy did her best to appear as vulnerable as possible. "Please Bray. Mom and Dad are away and Brady's been horrible. She's only happy when you're there. I won't sleep a wink."

Amber watched their exchange from the landing with curiosity. Though she hadn't heard their words she could read the conversation through body language. Just then Bray looked up and their eyes connected. Amber wasn't sure why this made her stomach flutter. His face looked so melancholy and there was an invisible weight on his shoulders. He wore the stature of a wounded animal or a reluctant hero. For a moment she wanted to smile if only to bring a little light to his clouded existence.

"Please Bray, I need you." Trudy pleaded sincerely. "We both need you."

He was disappointed when Amber broke eye contact and walked away. Odd how that girl filtered into his universe and touched him so deeply. He didn't even know her but he felt as though she understood him. There was something in the way she carried herself that made him want to follow her. Finally he turned back to Trudy's beautiful but endlessly needing face. His fate was sealed.

"Okay," He nodded reluctantly. "I'll be there."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I don't know." Dal talked on the phone as he rummaged through the fridge. "Student government isn't my thing."

"It's important Dal." Amber's voice crackled back. "Think about all the good we could do for the school. Not to mention it'll look great on our transcripts."

"I really don't care about that."

"Well you should. Universities look for that sort of thing."

"You're the one looking to get into Harvard." Dal frowned as he sniffed a block of cheese.

"Well Phoenix M.I.T. is just as good." Amber didn't disagree. "And we both know your parents hope to see you in medical school someday."

"Hmph."

There was a short silence and Dal knew she was reworking her argument. While waiting he grabbed the cheese, some mustard, ketchup, a loaf of gourmet bread and dropped them on the kitchen island. He wished he had some sliced tofu but the cheese alone would have to do.

"Well have you at least considered the two extra credits you get for completing the course?" And she'd nailed him.

"Two credits?" Dal tried not to sound interested.

"Yes. Student government is like taking two extra classes and those credits can boost your grade point average even if you only pass with a C."

"Hmm." Dal nodded as he piled his sandwich. Two credits more certainly couldn't hurt his G.P.A. "Could be useful. But isn't the class held after school?"

"Yes. But it's so much more than a regular class. We're given tasks to accomplish and obstacles to overcome. It's about learning to work together and problem solving. And yes, in case you're wondering, it does involve a lot of out of school hours. But it's certainly worth it for everything you learn."

"Hmm."

He knew Amber wouldn't drop this until he gave her a definite answer and 'no' wasn't going to be acceptable. This wasn't what he'd hoped for when he saw her name on the caller id. It hadn't been a good afternoon since he and Jack's small disagreement had blown into a fight. The mad scientist just couldn't handle criticism when it came to his ideas and theories. And Dal wasn't necessarily gentle with his criticisms. Often without meaning to he managed to completely destroy Jack's feelings when he critiqued an idea or design. When he'd come home he found that both his parents were still at their practice and the house was silent as the grave. He didn't want to go over to Amber's for he knew without doubt she'd make him listen while she practiced her rebuttal for the debate club. Dal had hoped for friendly conversation to distract him from being alone. So far all they'd talked about was school. Not exactly the subject he was interested in.

"Dal," Amber spoke after several minutes of awkward silence. "Are you alright?"

Interesting. Dal paused in front of the open refrigerator. These days it usually took his best mate about twenty minutes to notice if anything was amiss with him. Tonight she'd managed it in just under fifteen. She had started worrying about the most random things and didn't seem to take much notice of him anymore. Dal finally realized something was wrong with their friendship when he'd spent an hour with Amber and she didn't realize that he hadn't spoken more than two words. He wasn't sure what it was but, their different interests which used to make them unique were now driving them apart.

"Yeah." He finally answered. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"I'm not sure. You don't sound like yourself."

"I don't?"

"No." She paused and Dal imagined she was distracted by something she was probably reading. "If anything were wrong you'd tell me, right? You know you can talk to me."

'_No I can't._' Dal thought to himself. '_Not anymore_.'

"I'm fine." He lied.

Suddenly Dal felt the urge to get off the phone and pleasantly exited the conversation. He carried his triple decker sandwich up to his room and flopped on the bed. From there he could see into Amber's room across the way. Her shades were drawn and he watched her shadow pacing back and forth with a sheet of paper in hand. Most likely her debate rebuttal. Solemnly he ate as the silence of the house closed in on him.

Dal felt repressed and isolated. There was no one he could talk to. Every word he said to Jack only managed to perturb him and Amber... well Amber was on another plane of existence right now. Had been since school started. How he longed for those nights when they would lay on her lawn staring at dark clouds and making ridiculous plans like owning an Ostrich ranch. They used to have fun. Amber used to be a comfort to him. Now it seemed like the only thing that mattered to her was the future and to Dal it didn't sound like a very fun one at that.

Setting his half eaten sandwich on the nightstand, Dal slipped off the bed and began to rummage through his back pack. He pulled out a Phoenix High yearbook from the year Solaris graduated. He'd borrowed it from the school library during study hall. Slowly but purposefully he flipped through the black and white pages until he came upon the Freshman class of last year. He found her under the Ts. Trudy Taylor. Dal grazed the photograph with his finger. She really was beautiful.

He'd noticed the argument between she and Bray that afternoon as well but unlike Amber hadn't made his interest as obvious. He didn't like that Bray guy, for many reasons. The main one being how he treated Trudy. To think she was the mother of his child and she couldn't even count on him. And it was so obvious how much she loved him.

Dal flipped through more pages and found the athletics's section. There was Bray on the varsity Basketball team and Dal thought his smile masked some sort of sadness. Two pages over Trudy beamed as captain of the junior varsity Cheer leading squad. She looked so happy, unmarred, untainted. As though she held the world in the palm of her perfect hand.

Dal frowned as he realized that Trudy no longer had that same spark. She was tired, melancholy and her pretty eyes were clouded with worry, fear and doubt. Strange as it was he wished he could reach out to her. They'd never spoken but they shared the same language of sadness. As Dal gazed at Trudy's lovely smile he wondered how people suddenly became broken and if there was any way they could be fixed. He vaguely wondered if he could fix Trudy. Perhaps they could fix each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bray watched as Trudy clicked off the VCR with a shudder. Her parents were out of town for the night and they had just spent the last few hours listening to Brady howl. Finally they laid her between them on the bed and put in a suspense movie. Somewhere between the first murder and the credits Brady whimpered herself to sleep. Bray's eyes were heavy, not only from exhaustion but also worry and irritation. There was something he had to tell Trudy but he wasn't certain how to bring it up.

"I can't believe it was the father all along." Trudy frowned. "That movie gave me the creeps."

"Speaking of your favorite person..."

Trudy turned to him with surprise and annoyance. "Do we have to?"

"He wants to see you."

"You talked to him?"

"Yesterday." Bray shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her glare. "He called."

"No way!" She shook her head fiercely. "I can't Bray."

"That's what I told him you'd say."

"Good."

"So he asked me to ask you again."

"The answer's still the same."

He watched as she folded her arms in defiance. "Will you at least think about it?"

Trudy sighed. "Alright. But that's not saying I'll change my mind."

"Fair enough." Bray nodded and then slipped off the bed.

She watched with confusion as he pulled on his jacket. "Where are you going?"

"It's after one." He didn't look at her. "I have to get home."

"But I thought you were staying?"

Bray cringed at the familiar whine creeping into her voice. "I said I'd come over after practice and I did. I've stayed and helped with Brady and now I have to go."

"But I hate being alone." Trudy sounded close to tears.

"You'll be fine." He comforted. "Besides, Brady's asleep now so you don't have to worry. Just go to bed and Mrs. Bentley will be here in the morning to take over."

"But if she wakes up? What if something happens?"

"Nothing gonna happen Trude." Bray offered her a weak smile. "Go to bed and I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

She watched with watery eyes as he opened her bedroom door. "You just can't stand to be around me can you?"

"What?" He turned.

"The only reason you even bother with me is because of Brady." Trudy's lip quivered. "You don't care about me. You never did!"

"Trudy." Bray was surprised by these accusations.

"Admit it!" She sputtered as the tears began to flow. "All you care about is getting away from me!" With a pathetic wail she fell onto her bed and sobbed. Next to her Brady stirred but didn't wake.

Bray watched her small shoulders shake as she cried and felt like he might cry himself. No matter what he did, it was never enough. For anyone. Not Trudy, his mother, his boss, his teachers, his coach... himself. Somehow he always fell short and disappointed someone. The truth was, sometimes he really did want to get away from Trudy. He tired of her constant neediness and wished their friendship could go back to the way it once was. If only... His eyes fell on Brady's sleeping form and his heart ached. '_poor kid_.' he thought. '_caught up in the middle of all this drama_.' Brady hadn't asked for this anymore than he or Trudy had. With a heavy sigh Bray sat beside Trudy and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry Trude. I'm sorry. I've been insensitive. I'll stay alright? I'll stay."

Her face blotchy and her eyes red Trudy sat up and pouted. "Don't do it because you pity me."

He couldn't stop his smirk. "I'm not, okay? I wanna stay. I just have to call my mom."

Nodding, Trudy smiled the sweet smile she was known for. "Thanks."

While Bray left the room to make his call, Trudy gently placed her sleeping daughter in her pink bassinet. Then she took a quick moment to check her haggard reflection in the mirror, frantically trying to smooth her hair. At the last second she jumped into bed and attempted to appear irresistible. Unfortunately the look on Bray's face killed all her optimism. She watched as he threw his jacket to the floor and fell into her rocking chair with a frustrated grunt.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He muttered and closed his eyes. "Just go to sleep Trudy."

Great, now she was incredibly depressed. Trudy felt guilty for begging him to stay. She'd only succeeded in making him feel bad **and** getting him into trouble. Why couldn't she get it right? The last thing she wanted was for Bray to be unhappy and it seemed these days that's all she caused him. She had to make amends somehow.

"Bray." She whispered cautiously.

"Yeah?" He didn't open his eyes.

"I've thought about it and I'll see him." Bray looked up surprised. "But only here." She continued quickly. "I'm not driving all the way to that school. He has to come here. Tell him those are my terms. Take it or leave it."

Bray nodded. "Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

author's note: i've been receiving many questions about this story and am finding it difficult to keep up and answer them all. lol. So I've started a forum: Tribe Fanatics-topic-"from the eyes of a bohemian". There you can post any questions you have about this story as well as any of my other work. Whether it be about updates, plot changes, missing charactersor story direction, feel free to ask away and I'll answer.

also, for those who might be offended, this chapter includes some sexual activity.

Chapter Eleven

"I'll see you girls later."

"See you."

"Bye Bray." Salene waved as she and Trudy watched him walk down the hall. The redhead allowed her eyes to linger on Bray's receding figure longer than her best mate would have liked. "You're so lucky Trudy."

"Am I?"

"Yes," Salene turned to her friend as they started up the stairs. "He's really taking care of you. It's nice to see. There aren't many boys that would."

Nodding, Trudy smiled. "Bray's been good to me. Brady loves him."

Trudy watched as her friend responded with a smile but she could tell Salene was in deep thought. Her blue eyes had glossed over as though she were trapped in some fantasy. It didn't take rocket science to guess whom she was thinking about. Salene's affection for Bray was becoming more and more obvious by the day and Trudy was getting annoyed with it.

"I'm so glad he stayed last night." The brunette spoke purposefully.

"Bray stayed over again?" Salene's expression was innocent but her true feelings sang from her big eyes.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad had to spend the night in Liberty for some business dinner. He didn't want to leave me alone."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

There was strained silence between the girls as they dodged fellow classmates in the hall. Trudy walked with a smirk sure she'd gotten her point across. Bray was hers and no one was going to ruin that. Salene wasn't smiling but she certainly didn't feel defeated. In some ways she was encouraged since things hadn't been going smoothly between Bray and Trudy. In fact, Salene was believing more and more that Bray was only sticking around because of Brady.

"Oh yeah," Salene suddenly spoke up. "Are you planning on joining Student Government this year?"

"Eh," Trudy shrugged. "I don't know. It's such a time consuming class."

"I know. I was just wondering."

"Are you going to take it again?"

"Maybe." The redhead swept some curls off her shoulder. "I got a B+ last year. I could use those credits this year since I'm absolutely positive I'm going to fail Algebra II."

"You always say you're going to fail and you never do."

"But this time I'm **positive**."

"Sure." Trudy laughed lightly.

"Do you think Bray will take the course?" Salene asked without thinking and regretted it immediately as Trudy stopped laughing.

"I doubt it." The young mother answered quickly. "He hardly has time enough now. What with taking care of Brady and work and Basketball. I think Bray and I **both** are going to take it easy this year."

Salene and her friend shared small smiles which barely masked their true emotions. Everyday it seemed as though their friendship was becoming a bit more fractured by the subject of Bray. Each threatened by what they considered to be the other's **advantage**. Trudy possessed Bray's child but Salene represented freedom and the ideal life of a teenager.

Suddenly their thoughts were broken by the loud screeching of the fire alarm. Immediately the hallway turned to chaos as students began to evacuate the building. Somewhere in the vocational wing Lex and Ryan were running through a corridor laughing.

"You must be joking!" Trudy exclaimed over the noise as she followed Salene back down the stairwell. "Who plans a fire drill **before** class starts?"

"It's probably a prank."

"A stupid one at that."

Outside the girls caught up with friends and congregated in a semi circle as they awaited the arrival of the fire department. Somewhere in the crowd Jack was complaining about not having time to grab his radio. The young Einstein was trying to rig an old transistor to receive messages from space. It was a possession he was very careful with and didn't like leaving it behind for anyone to touch. Not far from him Dal sat on the low, brick wall that ran through the school yard as he continued to read his book. He didn't know it was Zandra who stood in front of him laughing with her friends about this exercise shaving unwanted minutes from their class. At the farthest edge of the crowd Bray found himself standing next to Amber. She was taking these blessed moments to go over notes. There was a quiz in History class waiting for her. He wasn't sure why but he felt compelled to talk to her. After a silent moment of debate, Bray cleared his throat.

"Hey,"

Amber looked up startled. "Oh. Hey."

"Remember me?" Bray noted the questioning look on her face. "The hospital?"

"Yeah I remember." Amber nodded though she didn't seem thrilled to be speaking with him. "How are things?"

"They're alright." Bray nodded slightly as he looked away.

Though he had started the conversation, he almost appeared to have no interest in continuing. Amber was puzzled by this as she wondered why he'd spoken to her in the first place. She wasn't aware that it was only when she looked back at her notes that Bray allowed his gaze to rest upon her. He watched her movements intently with slight amusement in his sienna eyes. Feeling awkward Amber was compelled to speak again.

"How's Brady?" She'd learned the name through Salene.

"She's fine. I only hope her mother is going to be." Bray spoke absently and caught himself too late. "She's had it rough." He explained.

"Haven't we all?" Amber answered just as absently.

"No," Bray found himself explaining further. "In different ways than the rest of us."

"Why? Aside from her pregnancy what makes her so special?" Her sudden sharp words made them look at one another again and Amber frowned apologetically. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Bray nodded though he wasn't at all disturbed by her honesty. There was something about Amber that struck a cord deep within him. He knew she was a freshman but she seemed much older than her years. She wore a confidence and assurance he envied. It was as if the petty hardships of everyday life were unable to reach her. Amber stared back at his distant expression in curiosity.

"How are you these days?" She wanted to say that he seemed troubled but decided against it.

Bray shrugged. "Things could be better I'm sure. But they can always be better right?"

His voice wavered only slightly and he hoped Amber didn't notice. Now that he was actually speaking with her, he felt overwhelmed. Somewhere in his brain a red light of warning was flashing. Something telling him that this was dangerous ground. For Bray to indulge these vague thoughts of a girl he didn't know could be catastrophic to the fragile bubble in which he was now existing.

"Yeah," Amber nodded and finally cracked a small smile. She liked his eyes. In the interest of being social she continued. "So I heard you play Basketball?"

"Yes."

"Are you any good?" Bray laughed, a real laugh. The first he'd had in awhile. Amber looked at him in confusion. "I say something funny?"

"No." He shook his head. "I don't believe I've met anyone so blunt before."

She looked at him, her lips pursed in such a way that made Bray's breath catch in his throat. "Is that a bad thing?"

His laugh faded as he again shook his head, lost in the blue of her deep eyes. "No. Not at all."

Smiling, Amber felt a warm flush creep into her face. She was surprised when Bray smiled back. A connection had been made.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin shuddered as he leaned his head back. His breathing was erratic and his pulse was racing. Beads of sweat were forming on the back of his neck and under his arms. Suddenly he gasped and dug his nails into the leather cushion. He felt his body convulse involuntarily and a small, satisfied smile played on his lips. For several minutes he sat panting before his eyes began to focus once more. His heart rate had slowed and the intense sensation in his loins was ebbing away. He finally looked over at his girl friend who was now taking a large swig of her beer.

"Not bad," He whispered.

"Is that all I get?" She watched as he zipped his jeans. "Not bad? I deserve a damn Emmy for that performance."

Martin rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you don't love doing it."

"I don't."

"Well then how'd you get to be such a pro?"

"Shut up." She snapped though her tone was only half serious.

With wild, pale eyes, Martin studied her exotic features with a lustful smirk. Ebony was the definition of beautiful and quite often Martin found himself wondering why she was with him. She could have anyone that she set her sights on, even with that incredibly, nasty, diva attitude of hers.

"Come here." He commanded, his eyes following the sultry lines of her curvaceous silhouette. She was wearing her black leather halter. His favorite. Ebony ignored him as she lit a cigarette. "I said come here." He spoke again, an edge to his tone. When she continued to ignore him Martin grabbed her arm and yanked her over to his side.

"Ow!" She slapped his leg as she sunk into his forceful embrace. "Do ya have to be so rough?"

"You love it." He murmured and inhaled her intoxicating scent. An enticing blend of Cover Girl, Vidal Sassoon and Obsession.

They sat in silence, the smoke of her cigarette curling around them in the dark. As Ebony nestled her braided head into his shoulder, she didn't know Martin's thoughts were on someone else. That even while he held her, his mind was fixated on a gentler face, a softer body, the fresh scent of a purer girl. She didn't know that while Martin was satisfied with her physically, his heart stilled yearned for another.

"Hey, you guys done yet!"

Ebony and Martin jumped as someone banged on the fogged up window. With irritation, Martin rolled down the window and narrowed his eyes at Axel.

"What the hell do you want?"

"They wanna know when you're coming out man."

Glaring at the crowd of rowdy kids around the bonfire behind Axel, Martin growled. "It's none of their damn business! Now get the hell out of here and leave us alone!"

Ebony gave Axel a death glare as he nervously nodded. "Okay, okay. Sorry Zoot."

Rolling up the window, Martin could hear the others laughing at Axel as he trudged back to the fire. What a cock block. His friends could be such idiots sometimes. Aside from the fact that they thought he was some sort of James Dean reincarnation, he wondered why they even hung out together. The truth was they were mindless, foolhardy sheep and he, in his desperate need for destructive self expression, was their leader.

"Morons." Ebony muttered.

"Tell me about it."

"I told you we would've been better off sneaking into Wellington. That bar on South street never checks Ids."

"I know."

"Or we should have just gone parking by ourselves."

"I wanted to have one last bonfire of the season."

"But did you have to invite **them**?"

"Shut up." Martin muttered under his breath annoyed with her griping.

Ebony snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Don't tell me to shut up."

"Shut up."

She responded by pinching his arm and moving out of his reach. "Jerk."

"Cow." Martin frowned as he rubbed his injury.

Ebony snuffed out her cigarette on the bottom of her boot. "Why can't we ever have a normal night together?"

"You hate normal. That's why you're with me. I bring excitement into your life."

"Oh yeah and snogging in the car is so exciting. Would it kill you to be a little romantic sometimes?"

"Romantic?" Martin scoffed. "This from the girl who can't get through a school day without pulling me into a janitor's closet to get it on."

"It's called Passion. You should look it up sometime."

"I don't need to look anything up. I know what I'm doing."

"You like to think so."

"Oh, leave it out." Martin rolled his eyes. He was tired of this conversation. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his Friday night. "Get over here and quit your whining."

Ebony smirked and slid across the seat. As long as she'd known him, this was the dynamic of she and Martin's relationship. Theirs was not the cliche' high school romance. No, the love between them was raw and gritty and sometimes down right ugly. It wasn't something that could be explained to the little people of the world. Ebony knew she wasn't Martin's first choice and he was well aware that he wasn't hers either. Still there was a comfort and acceptance that they had yet to find in others.

"Hmm," Ebony sighed as Martin kissed her neck, his hands already sliding up her halter. Slowly she allowed him to lay her back on the seat and wrapped her legs around him. She was surprised when as she tried to kiss his lips he turned his head away roughly. "What? Can't I kiss you?"

"Not until you've brushed your teeth." Martin frowned thinking of their earlier activity.

"Ugh!" Ebony pushed him off and slipped from under him. "You're such a pig!"

He watched her jump out of the car with a sigh. So much for that. He was about to follow and service his needs with alcohol when his cell phone vibrated in his back pocket. Looking at the number he frowned. Bray. With added annoyance he hit the talk button.

"Yeah? What the hell do **you** want?"

cock block-term used when a guy is trying to score with a girl and is blind sided by his or her friends.


End file.
